Inside These Stone Walls
by Taylor5800
Summary: People say you can find love anywhere including prison. When Enzo Amore gets arrested and sentenced to 5 years in prison he falls in love with someone unexpected. His 7 foot tall cellmate. Cassamore Enzo/Cass. Other pairings as well. Slash and non-slash
1. Chapter 1

Enzo Amore was going to be admitted into Florida State Prison. He had been arrested and found guilty of assault. It's not that he cared he'd been arrested before and besides he was only sentenced 5 years. When Enzo arrived at the prison he sighed as the guards gave him an orange jumpsuit.

Enzo took it and quietly put it on. Now he was being pushed along, handcuffed, officers left and right man-handling him. Enzo didn't like it one bit he hated being dragged. He heard bits of murmurs but nothing could made out.

He stood in front of a cell that inhabited another prisoner who was standing up back facing the cell door. Enzo's blue eyes went wide when he saw the man he had to be 7 feet tall maybe even taller. The man had a long, dirty blonde hair just begging to have fingers run through it. His strong muscles on his back was distracting.

Who is this guy? One of the officers unlocked the door and the man realized he had company. He turned around and his eyes immediately landed Enzo. He thought the smaller man was beautiful and took interest.

When Enzo got a better look at the taller man Enzo thought he was appalled before but now… damn. This prisoner had a well defined jawline and stunning blue eyes that bore holes through Enzo when he glanced at him. One of the guards who had the name of Hunter on his badge noticed Enzo staring at the taller man and said "Oh you noticed him did you?"

"It's not like that!" Enzo defended himself. It's not that he was ashamed of his sexuality or that he was homophobic, Enzo had come to terms with the fact that he was pretty much gay. He just didn't want anyone in here to know that he was gay. Enzo wasn't a stranger to what happens in prison.

Even if you weren't gay you were still picked off and traded for a carton of cigarettes like nobody's business. But it was considered a weakness and he didn't want anyone in here to have the upperhand. The taller man noticed this and barked at the guard "Hey leave him alone."

The guard jumped slightly at the tall man and immediately let Enzo go but not before shoving him to the ground. Once the guard was out of the cell and out of sight the tall man helped Enzo up off of the ground. The tall man then began to speak. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." said Enzo. "No problem, what's your name?" he asked. "Enzo Amore. You?" Enzo asked. "Colin Cassady but people here call me Cass or Big Cass, and that's not just because of my height."

Cass replied. Automatically after hearing those words Enzo started to get hot. All of that escalated when he unintentionally looked at Cass crotch and now he really wanted to know what was under his pants. Cass noticed Enzo grew quiet and wondered what he was staring at then realized it after a few seconds then he laughed.

"Y'know if you wanna see what's under there all ya gotta do is ask." Enzo immediately looked away and tried to distract himself but it failed. Cass laughed again then walked up to him and patted Enzo on his shoulder then went back to his bed and sat back down. Then he started talking to Enzo again.

"So Enzo what are ya in for?" "Assault." he said. "Really, I would've never guessed. I would've thought robbery or somethin" Cass said. "No just assault. What about you what are ya in for?" Enzo asked Cass "Got caught with drugs gave me 5 years for it." was Cass's response.

"That's how long I'm in here for." Enzo said. "Well I guess I've got five years to get to know you better." was the last thing that came out of Cass's mouth. ' _I think I'm gonna like it here'_ what the only thought that was circling in Enzo's mind.

A/N: This is my new story it's just based on a thought that I had on my head. I will be working on this story and This Is Where We Belong. This is going to be another cassamore or Enzo/Cass story which ever one you prefer with other pairings. More characters are going to be introduced in the next chapter. Enjoy and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen on Florida State Prison, and lights out was nearly an hour ago leaving the cellblock in an inky blackness save the security lights which flickered sporadically. Most of the inmates had fallen asleep but a few still remained awake, talking in careful whispers as to not raise the suspicion of the guards. A few muffled cries could be heard, yells cut off short by a hand or pillow. Cass tried hard not to think whether the screams were screams of ecstasy or pain.  
He hadn't been in the prison for long, nearly two and a half months, but that was long enough to understood how things worked. New men would come in every couple of months, eager to prove that they weren't soft from the outside world and could roll with the baddest men in the clink. Nearly all of them broke within a couple of weeks. For some it was the physical strains, the beatings or the sexual assault. For others it was the confinement, they only left their cell for meals and rec time.

Cass didn't pay much attention to the newcomers. They were loud, brash and green. They weren't dangerous because they always let you know where you stood with them. You were either being beaten or sharing cigarettes, there weren't many shades of grey. But the lifers, those were the ones Cass was weary of. Some of them had been in Folsom longer than Cass had been alive, and they were smart. Power within the ranks of the lifers was always shifting slightly, and it was important to know who held the power at the moment.

Most of them were old, greying hairs and stooping backs. This rarely meant that they had softened with age. Instead they recruited the younger generations to do their dirty work. There were only a few who Cass conversed with on a regular basis. Roman Reigns convicted for voluntary manslaughter, a slightly older man who had found God while he was behind bars. His boyfriend Dean Ambrose, an insane con artist who had swindled half of New York out of their trust funds a few years back, the newspapers had dubbed him the 'lunatic fringe'. Cesaro who was the man you went to if you needed anything from information to just things that if you wanted to get they need to be smuggled into the prison. Jimmy and Jey twin bank robbers who happen to be Roman's cousins two high spirited men who choose family over anything. Big E who was found guilty of drug trafficking and even though he was big and intimidating he'd never hurt anyone you just have to be on his good side. Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods two men who were both charged with armed robbery they never really bothered anyone and are very energetic. AJ Styles, Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows three men who deemed themselves "The Club" they were shady assholes sometimes, but you could go to them for backup. Lastly, Seth Rollins also known as the architect who the smartest man in the prison hell he was smarter than Cesaro the man could tell you anything and everything.

While in the midst of his thoughts his eyes and thoughts wondered over to Enzo. Cass thought the shorter man was beautiful and he had the most stunning eyes. Before lights out Cass said he would show Enzo around tomorrow after role call and breakfast during rec time. Yes Cass was gay but he did have a girlfriend before but that didn't work out too well. That ended after Cass got arrested and thrown in jail because she'd promise to always visit and she never even visited once. The only people that visited him were his parents and some friends. Back to Enzo he meant what he said earlier he wanted to get to know the smaller man.

He had a lot of interest in him and actually wanted to start something with him because he likes Enzo. He knew Enzo was gay as well and the other prisoners that saw him probably do too. Cass wants Enzo to be his and only his and it doesn't matter if it'll take a couple of days or the entire 5 years they were sentenced to get Enzo and make him his. He couldn't wait for tomorrow so he could show Enzo around and try ways to get Enzo to be his. Cass was actually enthusiastic to wake up in the morning. He doesn't know if it'll be easy or hard, but judging by the way Enzo's body reacted to what Cass said about his nickname he assumed it should be easy.

A/N: This chapter was just Cass's insight and opinions about things that go on in the prison and people that are in the prison. Enjoy and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after roll call Cass took Enzo to get what they call breakfast with him in the mess hall. Cass led Enzo to where he usually sits at with the friends he made in prison, after sitting down Cass introduced Enzo to the people sitting at the table. "Guys this is Enzo Amore he is the new guy that came in yesterday." Everyone said hey or hi to Enzo, then Cass began to introduce Enzo to everyone.

"Enzo this is Big E Kofi Kingston and Xavier woods." Cass said as he pointed to the three men. "Hey." said Enzo. Cass then pointed his finger towards a gruff looking man with messy hair " This is Dean Ambrose and the man with his arm around his waist sucking and kissing his neck is his lover Roman Reigns." "Hey." said Dean and Roman who turned his attention back to dean's neck and started sucking it again which caused everyone to laugh. "The three men sitting next to them are AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson they like to be called The Club." Enzo said "Hey." "That's Jimmy and Jey who are also Roman's cousins." "The man with the glasses is Cesaro he is like our go to man around here." "And last but not least the man himself Seth Rollins."

After the introductions they all finished their breakfast and since no one had to work that day they rest of the day was rec or free time. This gave Cass a perfect opportunity to show Enzo around and try to get him to be only is. About an hour later the boys found themselves walking around and just talking. "So what do ya think of everyone?" Cass asked Enzo. "They seem nice, quick question though." said the shorter man. "Shoot." said Cass "Is Roman always like that with Dean?" Enzo asked looking up at Cass. "Yes. Roman is really possessive of Dean and he wants to make sure people know Dean is his." Cass explained. "Well that explains what he was doing this morning in the mess hall."

They spent the rest of the day just talking to each other more and more until it was time to go back to their cells. They went back to their cell and got ready for lights out, and Cass decided it was time to make a move. So, while they were changing Enzo spoke up "Thanks for showing me around today Cass." "No problem. You're the new guy and someone had to do it." "Well I appreciate it."

After a few moments of silence they heard the guard call for lights out. When it was dark Enzo sat on his bed about to lay down when Cass got up and came over to him. "What are ya doin Cass?" Enzo quietly whispered nervously. Cass didn't respond he just grabbed Enzo's face and leaned down and pressed his lips to Enzo's in a quick firm kiss but even though it wasn't long they still felt the spark. Enzo kissed back until the kiss stopped and Cass pulled back and said in a quiet whisper "We'll talk about it in the morning."

Enzo nodded his head and then tried to go to sleep, but couldn't so he made a bold move and went over to Cass's bed and got under the covers with him. The guards didn't care that they or anyone else did this. Enzo didn't know how Css would respond until he felt his strong arms wrap around his waist. This caused Enzo looked up at Cass who then leaned his head down and captured Enzo's lips in another kiss this time this kiss was longer and it actually turned into a small make out session.

They were both breathless in a matter of minutes due to the intensity of this kiss. They pulled apart to breathe and Enzo shifted in Cass's arms to put his head on Cass's chest. Listening to the soothing sound of Cass's heart beat and steady breathing made Enzo sigh happily and fall asleep quickly. Cass fell asleep as well.

Now this was something they could get used to.

A/N: Three chapters in a day. If you haven't already check out my other story This is Where We Belong. Enjoy and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _There is drug use in this chapter_

The next morning Cass woke up first the next morning and the first thing he noticed was the man next to him under the covers with his head on his chest. Cass looked down and smiled at the sight of Enzo sleeping and he instantly remembered last night. He felt the spark in the kiss with Enzo and he loved it. He knew he would have to talk about it with Enzo after he wakes up hoping that the talk will end on a high note.

Cass looked back down at Enzo when he felt him stir meaning he was waking up. Enzo opened his eyes then looked up at Cass and smiled at him Cass thought Enzo had a perfect smile. "Hey." said Enzo. "Hey." Cass said back. They fell into a comfortable silence until Cass spoke up again "Y'know we have to talk about this right?" "Yeah I know." Enzo said. "But we can do it later right now we should get up." Cass said. "Right now we need to shower." Cass added. "Agreed." Enzo said.

The two men got up and went to the showers no one was in there but they heard moaning. They both looked at each other and raised their eyebrows then went over to where the moans were coming from. They weren't surprised with what they saw. It was Roman against the wall with his hands on Dean's ass and squeezing it all while holding him with Dean's legs wrapped around his waist and Roman was sucking and biting his neck like he was yesterday.

Roman must've heard them come around the corner because he looked up directly at them taking his mouth off Dean's neck grunting at them then carrying him away. When Roman and Dean were gone Enzo and Cass both started laughing. "Now I see what you mean by possessive Cass." Enzo said while laughing. "Yeah and the gaurds never see it because the only time they're even around is at night. It's the same with everyone else like The Club and Xavier, Big E, and Kofi. They just keep it secret." Cass told Enzo.

They stripped down naked and turned around which made Enzo look directly at Cass cock _Oh my god he's big._ Enzo thought to himself then quickly turned around and the fact that he was wet didn't help anything because it made Cass look even more hot. They were done with their shower after about 10 minutes and now they were both standing with nothing but towels around their waist. Cass decided he wanted to get their talk over with already so he spoke up.

"Uh Enzo I know this isn't the most ideal place to talk, but I just want to get it out of the way now." said Cass. Enzo turned around and met Cass's eyes and said "We can talk now I don't mind." "About the kisses last night...I know this sounds weird but I felt something in when we kissed both times...Look I'm just gonna come right out with it, I like you a lot Enzo and I want to be more than just your cellmate." Cass said. "I like you a lot too Cass and I felt exactly what you felt in the kisses that we had last night basically what I am trying to say is that I feel the same way." said Enzo. "Now that that's settled, y'know it's been a while since we had that kiss, why don't you help me remember what that spark felt like." Enzo added. "Gladly." Cass said.

Cass and Enzo walked up to each other not caring if they were only in towels. Cass pushed Enzo's blonde damp hair out of his face and gently cupped his face with his hands he leaned down and planted a kiss on Enzo's lips. Enzo immediately kissed back and put his hands on Cass's waist that familiar spark came back in the kiss and they both felt it. They continued kissing even though they were both becoming breathless, but they didn't care.

They heard the footsteps of other immates walking towards the showers, so they immediately broke apart and put clean jumpsuits on. They managed to get out of there before anyone saw them. After getting out of the shower they headed to the mess hall where they found the only other two people in there were Roman and Dean. Enzo and Cass got their food and went to the corner to join them and they sat next to them so Cass could put his arm around Enzo's waist. While sitting next to them Enzo noticed that they both had their hands under the table and knew what they were doing they were giving each other hand jobs from under the table. Enzo didn't say anything though.

Pretty soon the other inmates came in and everyone was sitting down at the tables. Not long after that everyone sitting in the area that Enzo and Cass were in turned their heads and looked at Roman and Dean because they sounded like they were biting back moans. Everyone turned their attention back to what they were doing after everything went quiet.

The rest of the day was spent working in the yard or doing some other job. When everything was done for the day the prisoners learned from the guards that they have done enough jobs to earn their reward for the week. They chose a movie, but at that prison there were no cameras and the guards are the worst at what they do so they didn't do much movie watching...lets just say they do other "things". Cass was going to show Enzo what exactly they do while watch movies.

 _Later that night_

When all the guards shut the prisoners in the room and locked the door then left all the inmates got up and the movie was quickly forgotten. They were all in their own spots Roman had dean on his lap with in a strong hold, Styles Gallows and Anderson were in the back where it was dark, Seth was sitting on the floor next to Cesaro, Big E Kofi, and Xaiver were sitting on one of the couches, Jimmy and Jey were on the floor, and Cass was sitting on the couch waiting for Enzo to come in because he was talking to the prison warden about something. Everyone knew they were together because they told them all earlier that day. Then Cesaro got up and reached into his jacket for a second and pulled out bags of weed. Everyone looked up at Cesaro and smirked which was returned by the rest of the inmates in the room.

Enzo was walking to the room in where the rest of the inmates were. Warden McMahon let him go after their talk and then the warden and all the other gaurds left to go home. For a state prison they weren't guarded very good but they actually trusted the inmates despite the way they manhandle new guys. Enzo kept walking until he got to the room but stopped and became curious when he saw a towel was pushed under the bottom of the door so no smoke could seep out from underneath it. He opened the door and closed it behind him and stopped "What the hell?" The room was filled with smoke inmates passing joints to each other.

Enzo's eyes landed on Cass who had a joint between his lips. Everything made Enzo raise his eyebrows. "Are you guys just in here smoking pot?" Cass took the joint out of his mouth and blew smoke into the air then chuckled. He looked so relaxed and laid back it looked like he didn't have a care in the world. "Are you high?" Enzo asked with a confused face.

"The man is higher than someone who made it to the top of Mount Everest." Dean said as he took his own joint that he was sharing with Roman out of his mouth after blowing smoke. His comment caused the other inmates in the room who were also high as well to laugh. Enzo looked at Cass again. He was wearing a black tank top and the bottom to his orange prison uniform. His name tag was on the bottom of his shirt. "Can someone explain to me exactly what the fuck is going on?." Enzo couldn't take his eyes off of Cass.

Seeing Cass stoned off his ass right now made him look so damn hot to Enzo. "C'mere babe and sit on my lap." Cass said patted his long legs and gave Enzo a sexy smirk. Everyone inside urged Enzo to got over there and do it. "Go get you some." Roman said to Enzo after taking another hit from his joint before passing it back to Dean. "Y'all are gonna be the death of me with some of the shit that you do." Enzo sighed and walked over to Cass, making sure his steps were unhurriedly.

When he bent down he was pulled down the hand. Cass wasn't playing about him wanting Enzo to be on his lap. "You good now Cass?" Enzo said looking at the high man whose lap he was sitting on. "Mhm. I'm better than good right now." "Why are you guys even doing this in the first place?" Enzo questioned as he looked at Cass."We do this because it helps the stress of prison ease inside of you?" Cass answered almost immediately.

Cass then brought his joint back up to his lips and took another hit. When he was done Cass held it in front of Enzo. Enzo leaned forward and put his lips on the joint. Cass watched Enzo suck it up a little too fast so he pulled it back from him. "Relax. This is strong stuff." Enzo just shrugged and that got him a kiss on the lips from Cass. "Trust me Zo once the effect kicks in it'll damn good. "Cass whispered.

Fifteen minutes passed and Enzo was now on the floor on his back. He hasn't been high since he was in high school. Everyone's joints were completely gone and now everybody was just kissing each other. Cass got on the floor on top of Enzo and began to kiss him passionately. "Damn Cass.." Enzo put his arms above his head and laughed into the kiss. He couldn't believe they were kissing in front of the everyone like this even though they all knew. However to Enzo it was weirdly comfortable. "Damn man. Get em' Cass." Jimmy spoke up. His comment caused Cass and Enzo to break their kiss and laugh and the rest of the inmates laughed as well.

When the affect of the weed wore off everyone went back to watching what was left of the movie. The smoke and smell had left the area so they didn't have to worry about a thing. When it was over they all went back to their cells and called it a night. When Enzo and Cass reached their cell Cass held the door open for Enzo then followed him in. Enzo took off his jump suit and then was pulled into bed with Cass.

Enzo got comfortable in Cass's bed and became relaxed when he felt Cass's arms wrapped around him. Cass kissed his temple buried his nose in the blonde part of Enzo's hair then went to sleep. Enzo fell asleep as well.

 **A/N:** More tomorrow and reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Two weeks later**_

Life for all of the inmates have been absolute pure hell for the inmates especially one's that were at the "movie". Apparently one of the guards Jericho found the traces of weed that had been smoked during the inmate's "movie". Everyone that was in that room including Enzo and Cass were punished they would work all day and it was torture. None of them regretted smoking the weed at all and no one was to blame, no one except that little bitch Jericho.

Today was their lucky day because they no longer had to work their asses off anymore. However they did spend their entire day getting a lecture from Warden Mcmahon and the other guards. By the time that was done it was evening, so the inmates were sent back to eat then go straight to their cells and get ready for lights out. By the time all the inmate's were done it was time for lights out and after checking every cell making sure they were locked twice all the guards and the Warden left everyone was locked in their cell but none of them went to sleep. Including Enzo and Cass.

They were busy spending some much needed time together because unfortunately when the warden assigned them those damn jobs Enzo and Cass got split up and when they did see each other they were too damn tired to do anything. So they found themselves in Cass's bed with Enzo laying on top of Cass and Cass had both his arms around Enzo's waist deeply kissing each other. "I missed you" Cass said to Enzo between kissing. Hearing that made Enzo smile into the kiss and Cass felt it then smiled too.

Cass's hands moved lower to Enzo's ass and squeezed it. This set off a chain reaction between the two because when Cass squeezed his ass Enzo grinded on Cass and both felt the friction. They were both hard and needed to do something about it soon. Enzo was the one to do something about it.

Even though he didn't want to he pulled away from Cass and ended the kiss " Wh-" Cass was cut off because he felt Enzo pull his bottoms off underwear and all and put them on the floor.

Enzo then went ahead and took Cass's cock into his mouth, but Cass was big so he couldn't take him all in unless he wanted to choke. It didn't matter because Cass was still loving it the feeling of Enzo's mouth was phenomenal.

It didn't take long for Cass to cum and when he did it was like an eruption and when Cass came he let out this animalistic type growl. Cass could've sworn the whole world went blank through his eyes due to the intensity of the orgasm Enzo just gave him. When Cass was off his high he told Enzo to lay on his back on the bed to which Enzo immediately obeyed. Cass took Enzo's pants and underwear off and got on his knees. Enzo wasn't that much smaller than him he still had an average sized cock.

Cass however took all of Enzo into his mouth and when the head of Enzo's cock hit the back of Cass;s throat Enzo arched his back and threw his head back against the pillow in pleasure. Like Cass it didn't take long for him to cum mainly because they both hadn't touched each other in two weeks. Enzo came hard and moaned loudly and Cass swallowed everything that Cass had to offer. Once Enzo was completely spent Cass took Enzo out of his mouth and went up and kissed Enzo.

He flipped them over so they could switch positions all while not breaking the breath taking kiss they were sharing. Pretty soon they were under Cass's covers and Enzo had his head on Cass's chest and Cass was playing with Enzo's hair with his fingers. The soothing sound of Cass heartbeat and breathing and what Cass was doing with his fingers was enough to put Enzo to sleep.

When Cass heard soft quiet snoring coming from Enzo he smiled to himself. He was at peace, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 **A/N:** Thing may seem sweet and happy right now but in the next chapter there is drama and Cass shows his protective and possessive side when someone messes with Enzo. I will be updating This Is Where We Belong some time tomorrow. Leave me a review.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Two weeks later**_

Two weeks ago the prison had gotten two new inmates named Simon Gotch and Aiden English and as soon as they came in Cass didn't like them. The first they were at the prison they were all over Enzo and it pissed Cass off. They've done that everyday for the past two weeks and each day it drove Cass one step closer to snapping. He's controlled his anger, but today was the last straw.

Today was rec day and all the prisoners were in the yard doing whatever. Cass was the last to come out because he was held up in a meeting with Warden McMahon because of a fight that broke out a few days ago, McMahon needed some information. Cass got out the doors to look for Enzo and kept looking until he saw Enzo in the southeast side of the yard. The sight he saw made Cass absolutely livid.

He saw Gotch and English touching Enzo and standing way too close to them. Enzo was his and no one touches what belongs to him. He quickly walked to Enzo, pulling him to his side a little too roughly, kissing his neck as he looked SImon and Aiden right in the eyes. "Hey, babe." Enzo turned to look at him. "Hey Cass. How you doin?" Cas asked, shifting slightly in Cass's death grip.

"I'm good. Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you. In private." Gotch and English looked at Cass and Enzo and rolled their eyes. Cass grabbed Enzo's hand and pulled him away from them, towards the prison doors. Cass took Enzo directly to their cell and closed the door.

"What'd you wanna talk to me about Cass?" Enzo questioned but he didn't get a response back. Instead, Cass pushed Enzo up against the stone wall of their dark cell and started kissing him intensely. He moved his hands under Enzo's thighs, lifting him up against the stone wall so that Enzo's legs were wrapped around his waist.

When Cass moved his lips to suck and bite on Enzo's neck Enzo whimpered, clutching his hands on Cass's broad shoulders. "Wait Cass, stop." Enzo said as he pulled back from Cass. Cass raised his eyebrows in confusion "What?" "Why are you acting like this? You're never like this." Enzo questioned him. "You're mine Enzo and no one touches what is mine." Cass growled. "So you're jealous?" Enzo asked with amusement. "No." Cass said "I think you are jealous Cass."

"Fine! yes god dammit," Cass growled in his ear. "I was jealous," hands gripping his hips tightly. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" "Yes," Enzo thrust back, linking their fingers together on his hips as they grind against one another. "God I was so jealous. I know it's stupid, but you are mine." Cass nibbled along his jaw. "No one touches you, but me" Cass's fingers moved to his the waistline on Enzo's pants, working them off of his hips

"Those two will ever have you the way I do." Skilled fingers wrapped around his cock. "Cass," Enzo groaned. A jealous, possessive Cass was unexpected, but fuck, Enzo would be lying if he said it wasn't hot and so very welcomed at the moment. Reaching back, he brought Cass's lips down to his for an awkward kiss, bodies still moving as their tongues slid together. Pulling away briefly, Cass's hands hastily removed their clothing, then pushed him onto Cass's bed.

Enzo gasped at the intensity of Cass's eyes, all lust blown and predatory. Cass slowly crawled over his body, mouth hovering over his teasingly, only to attach themselves on his collarbone. "God, come on Cass," he thrust his hips up, hoping the gesture will move Cass along, what Enzo gained was him being rolled over onto his stomach. "Mine," Cass grounded his cock against Enzo's ass.

"Oh fuck," his fingers gripped the sheets as he allowed Cass to position him on his hands and knees. Cass's cock slid between his ass, sliding down to his balls, pre-cum slicking up his skin. Enzo moved his hips back, once again moving to the same rhythm as before. Cass's hands found purchase on his hip and cock, hand pumping to the same pace as their hips.

"All mine, right?" Cass flicked his wrist, teasing the head of Enzo's leaking cock. "Yes, yes," he hissed out. Cass's hand and the delicious grind of their hips have him tittering on the edge. "Good," Cass's thrusts and strokes became relentless. Enzo gave up trying to keep his rhythm and finesse, giving Cass complete control of their pace. "Damn, Zo," Cass groaned against his neck.

"Almost there, come for me." That was all Enzo needed hear, his body shaking as he came. Rolling over once again, Enzo watched as Cass fisted his own cock, hand stroking fast. "Do it Cass," he kissed Cass, tongues battling as Cass's orgasm washed over him. Enzo groaned into the kiss when he felt the warmth of Cass's cum hit his thighs.

"Fuck," Cass huffed over his lips. "Yeah," he laughed. "You're one jealous ass." "I'm sorry," Cass worried his bottom lip, resting his forehead against Enzo's. "Don't apologize, I liked it." Cass's eyes beamed. "Don't get me wrong, I'll probably kick your ass if you get jealous over something stupid again besides those two sweet boys are the ugliest motherfuckers I've ever seen" Enzo said and both men started laughing at his comment. "You can't kick my 7 foot tall ass, but the part about them being ugly that is true," Cass said.

"Let's go back out there before they come looking for us." said Enzo. Cass nodded his head and got up off of Enzo kissing him one last time. They both put their clothes back on and left their cell. They headed back towards the yard and Cass had his arm wrapped around Enzo's waist tightly. They passed Gotch and English when they were out there they glared at Enzo and Cass and continued walking.

Enzo and Cass went over to where The Club, Roman and Dean who was on Roman's lap with Roman's arms around Dean's waist, Jimmy and Jey, Cesaro, and Big E, Kofi, and Xavier. They greeted each other and Cass sat down and Enzo got between his long legs and Cass pulled him in so that Enzo's back was against his chest and Cass had his arms wrapped around Enzo's waist securely. They spent the rest of the day talking to everyone in the group until it was time to go in.

All the inmates went back inside ate then went straight to their cells. They got ready for lights out and all the inmates were in bed before they called it. Enzo and Cass once again were in Cass's bed with Enzo laying on Cass with his head on Cass's smooth chest and a tattooed arm draped around his midsection. Cass had one arm wrapped around Enzo tightly but not too tight and was running his free hand through Enzo's unique hair. When Cass heard Enzo snoring softly he kissed his temple and then fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N:** This was actually my favorite chapter to write, I liked writing about how Cass was possessive of Enzo, and I put in Roman being possessiveof Dean. I will not be updating _This Is Where We Belong_ until this Sunday after Enzo and Cass's MITB match that will be a two chapter update. I promise that both chapters will be longer than the one I just posted. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks have been quiet everything was same old same old wake up, shower, eat work, sleep in that order and rec on some days. The only thing that changed was all of the inmates that were in solitary confinement and the ones that were dangerous were moved to a new prison that deals with psychiatric issues. The only prisoners that were left were Enzo, Cass, Roman, Dean, Seth, Cesaro, Big E, Kofi, Xavier, Jimmy, Jey, AJ, Gallows, Anderson, Gotch, and English. The prison gained the last male inmates they would be taking because the prison was now a Male and Female Prison.

Warden McMahon said the women are going to be coming in two weeks and they will be guarded by new female guards. The male inmates didn't care since the majority of them are gay anyway. The final male inmates were admitted are John Cena who was honestly the nicest person you can meet but he was still tough though he got arrested for street fighting, Kevin Owens who was a dick at times but cool with everybody just don't get on his bad side, Alberto Del Rio arrogant and would speak random spanish in his sentences but still like Owens was cool, Baron Corbin who called himself a lone wolf and was a huge dick to everybody, and Ryback who was basically a huge muscle bodybuilder type guy who ate a lot.

The inmates even got their good behavior reward back, but they have to be checked every time they go in and pick a movie. However, that didn't stop Cesaro from hiding the pot and then everyone else including him smoking it because it didn't have a smell. When they couldn't do the movie they just went to the court or field and played basketball or football.

Today was Saturday and it was also the day the female inmates are coming in. Everyone showered and went to the mess hall, Enzo and Cass and the rest of the crew sat in their normal spot. When Cass and Enzo sat down Cass keeps a possessive hand around Enzo's hips and flushes him to his side as they eat, groping Enzo's ass when they stand to leave as he looks over his shoulder he saw the sweet boys as they like to call them Gotch and English staring daggers into them. Enzo sits on Cass's lap during the inmate's rec time in which they played basketball for a little while.

Enzo let's Cass nuzzle his neck and touch him everywhere before Cass took off sprinting to play. Enzo sprawls on the bench, his eyes fixed on the attractive 7 foot tall man leaping on the court and dunking the ball. Everyone abruptly stopped playing and turned their attention to the giant doors at the back of the prison building. The new inmates have arrived.

The female inmates were led by the new guards Lita, Trish Stratus, and Warden McMahon's daughter Stephanie McMahon. The women walked until they reached the men and then stopped. The warden came out and stopped in front of both groups. Everyone went quiet.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today is a big day for this prison, as you men can tell we have new inmates joining us like I said a few weeks ago. Allow me to introduce both groups to each other." He pointed over to the women. "The black haired women is paige, the muscular one is Dana Brooke, the one with pink hair is Sasha Banks, the woman with the orange hair is Becky Lynch, next to her is Natalya and Charlotte, the twins names are Nikki and Brie Bella, standing next to them is Bayley and the blonde is Carmella, the shorter one is Emma, and lastly Alicia Fox and Naomi." The warden did the same with the male inmates. "They will be in the prison if you don't like it that's too bad." With that he and all the guards walked away and the men, except for Simon, Aiden, and Baron who weren't there abandoned their game and went to sit in their own little spot. As did the woman.

Cass who was still sweaty sits and pulls Enzo into his lap and presses his back to his chest to Cass makes a show of kissing his neck not caring about who is around. Everyone stayed like that for the rest of the day and inside the prison there was a huge awkward tension between the men and the women. Brie had enough of the awkwardness and decided to stand up and go talk to the men. When she walked over to the guys table they all looked up at her.

She couldn't think of anything to say to them so she just said, "Um hi." AJ then spoke up in his southern accent, "Relax, you don't have to be nervous we're not going to hurt you. You can sit down if you want." "Uh Thanks." she said. Brie sat down next to AJ, and they all engaged in a conversation. The other girls saw looked over at the other table and saw Brie sitting with them. Nikki suggested they go join her sister and everyone agreed.

Surprisingly everyone got along well and they all really have more in common then one would think. They all love sports especially football and wrestling. They all shared what they were brought in for and some of it was surprising. Drug trafficking, assault, robbery, theft, etc. They all continued their never ending conversation until the guards ordered them to their cells for the night.

At 10:30 they heard "Lights out!" from the guards everything went pitch black and then they left as usual. Of course none of the inmates went to sleep they just talked, fucked, or both. Cass is holding Enzo's waist and nuzzles his nape, gives him sloppy kisses to watch him squirm and wipe them off his face with a lovely wrinkle in his nose and laugh. Enzo just looks fondly at him, ducking his head when their gazes. Adam grabs his hand and pulls him so hard Blake ends up falling on top of him.

He's confused and slightly disoriented for the second it takes their teeth to clack as Enzo searches for his mouth in the dark and finds it, licking his lips to press a heated kiss to his mouth. That leaves Cass's head spinning and his body scrambling to respond with the frenzy of a man that's been waiting for this for years. They kiss again and again as their bodies slot together and their fingers hurry to unzip their uniforms. Cass can see better now and they're lying down with their heads in the wrong side of the bunk but he doesn't give a damn about anything that isn't Enzo writhing and clinging to him with all limbs as if he's scared Cass will leave if he lets go of even one inch of him.

"Fuck me," Enzo whispers against his neck, nibbling the skin until Cass is grunting and rutting against him, "Fuck me like you mean it, for real this time. Let me see more of you, please, Cass. Please don't hide anymore, not from me." "Enzo," he breathes out, and it sounds like it hurts, like he's trying to say something else but that's all he can utter. Enzo tilts his head to kiss his brow, his hands cradling Cass's neck and his fingers entwining in the curls of his nape.

Cass glides his lips on Enzo's lovingly for a long moment, beaming when he feels Enzo's legs easing their hold around his middle and spreading invitingly for him to nestle between them. "I'd hurt you, baby, I can't," he says, urgent, "We don't have lube or anything close to it. You wouldn't enjoy it." "You mean something like this?" Enzo counters with a smirk, producing a plastic bag from his pocket filled with what looks like a small thing of lube, "I think we can make do, babe."

Cass groans, wasting no time in sucking a love bite on Enzo's collarbone as the smaller man wriggles beneath him to strip. He complains when Enzo pushes him up a little bit but goes along when he realizes Enzo is trying to take off his clothes with nimble fingers and goes back down right on top of the sweet intriguing man he loves but never told him, naked as the day he was born. He kisses and laps his way down Enzo's abs and body, caressing the ink on Enzo's chest and with the pads of his fingers as his mouth closes the distance to the goal standing insistently against Enzo's belly, taking Enzo's cock right into his mouth to suck and hold as deep inside his throat.

Enzo whines loudly, rocking his hips to fuck his mouth and Cass indulges him as long as his patience allows; then he's nosing behind his balls, pressing reverent kisses to the creased skin of Enzo's hole. Making sure to stop and brush his inner thighs with his lips to murmur reassurances every time Enzo's breath hitches or his body tenses, his thumbs stroking Enzo's hipbones soothingly. "Is this okay?" he tries asking, hoping Enzo can listen to him even though Cass's face is buried between his cheeks and they have to be quiet. When Enzo's body keeps pushing into his touch he keeps going.

"Oh," Enzo sighs as Cass pushes the tip of his tongue inside him, sounding amazed but pleased, his arms spreading his legs even more to make room for him, " _Oh_ , Cass, oh, that feels so good." Cass licks into him more confidently now, encouraged, and pulls quiet sighs and moans from Enzo's throat as he makes wet slurping noises against the most private place of his body. He laps the base of his cock when he pulls out to pour lube on his fingers, crazy proud when two of them go in with just a little resistance that he beats by spinning them. "I want you inside me," Enzo says, "And so do you, so do _me_ already. We've been doing something else for long enough."

Cass nods lightly, keeping his forehead pressed to Enzo's brow, and pushes his fingers back in one at a time. Letting Enzo get used to the feeling of each of them before starting to twist them and spread them inside of him. He pours more lube on his hand before venturing the tip of his ring finger in, rubbing Enzo's rim until it gives way to his fingers and he can slip them in gradually. Enzo chokes on air for a moment but then Cass twists his wrist and he jolts on the mattress, his mouth hanging open as his head almost hits the metal frame of the bed.

"Do—Do that again, oh God," he pleads, covering his mouth with a hand to muffle a long moan that the pressing of Cass's fingers on the same spot because when he keeps them there and Enzo's hips roll as if to get more of his hand in him instinctively.

Enzo looks so beautiful like this Cass wishes he could see him properly. He kisses him deeply, practically fucking his mouth as Enzo stops clenching around his fingers like a vice bit by bit and moans more than moves his lips and his tongue to kiss him back, digging his fingers into Cass's back every time he sticks his fingers inside him in the right angle.

"Enzo?" he calls softly, taking out his fingers slowly and squinting at Enzo to see him better in the dark, "Do you still want me to—" "Nnnghh," it's all Enzo replies, lifting his legs and holding them up spread-eagled for Cass to get a good view of his cheeks and the glistening hole between them just waiting to be filled. He fumbles to slick himself up, guiding the tip of his cock to start thrusting in painstakingly slowly as his other hand cups Enzo's nape so he stays looking up at Cass. He has no idea how he holds back from coming just by having the head inside because it feels _that_ good.

He's had no one in so long he's forgotten how much he's missed it. "It hurts," Enzo cries, keeping Cass right where he is halfway in when he tries to pull out with both hands on the taller man's ass, "Just—Just keep going, I can take it." "Put your legs on my shoulders," he instructs softly and Enzo hiccups as he complies, whimpering when that gets Cass deeper inside him, "That's it, that's it, baby. Talk me through it, how does it feel?"

" _Full_ ," Enzo grits out just as Cass begins to lose it and his hips move on their own accord, fucking Enzo shallowly as pressure builds in his lower belly, quick and overwhelming, "Hot." "Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Enzo—Enzo!" it doesn't take more than a few thrusts for him to spill right inside of his lover and he stills in mortification for the long moment it takes Enzo to realize what happened and start laughing a little bit.

"What's wrong big man," Enzo teases him fondly, breathless, "My ass is too good for you to handle, huh?" "Cocky little shit," Cass grunts, adjusting his knees on the bunk, but then the joke's on Enzo because Cass is still hard and he's able to move once the initial oversensitivity of his climax ebbs a little, "Still think I can't handle your ass?"

"Ah—ah! Cass!" the way's smoother now, his hips more confident. Enzo all but melts underneath him arching and moaning loudly even under the hand Cass has no choice but to put over his mouth. Enzo is babbling and pleading non-stop for him to fuck him harder as if Cass wasn't giving him all he's got already, making the bunk beds creak so much he's afraid they'll end up sleeping on the floor and getting a dressing-down in the morning for breaking the prison's property.

He keeps grunting something wild, hardly recognizing himself in his own ears, and bites his tongue as much as he can against every sound. Using the tightness with which he's holding himself back to slam into Enzo with more strength because every time he does. Enzo just feels better and tighter around him and he just can't get enough of him. Enzo lets go of his back eventually, holding on to the poles of the bed to press back onto Cass's cock and the 7 footer lets go of his neck in favor of getting better leverage to fuck him.

Enzo comes coiling like a spring about to let loose, kicking his legs and hitting the top bunk hard as Cass's hands move to his hips to keep him in place. He's thankfully a lot quieter as Cass chases his second release of the night inside him, making pleasing little sounds each every time their skin slapped together. Then Cass is coming as suddenly as he did the first time; groaning as he seems to fill Enzo up with loads and loads of cum.

"I wish you could fuck me again right now, fuck," Enzo mumbles, his legs falling messily from Cass's shoulders as his cock twitches on his belly, eager to get up again.

Cass takes his sprawled legs as the invitation it is to resume fucking him with his fingers, committing to memory how Enzo moans in startled glee and touches himself as he moves his hips up towards his own fist and down to Cass's long and thick fingers.

It's a hot wet mess in Enzo's hole and Cass relishes every bit of this too even though he's way past spent. Barely blinking to watch as much as he can of his seed dripping out of Enzo as his lean body takes his hand keenly.

Enzo's second orgasm seems to do the impossible and finally burns every bit of extra energy the little guy had in him so Cass picks him up and spoons with him in the right side of his bed until morning when Enzo keeps pushing his ass against Cass's groin and gets the taller man to shove him under him and stick his cock in him again, thanking his lucky stars Enzo is still loose enough for the fast pace to be good for him too.

After going one more round both were completely tired and spent. Cass looked down at Enzo and smirked with a tired look on his face and said, "How you doin?" Enzo stared into his eyes and said "I'm doing great, never been better." Both men went to sleep that night happy.

 **A/N:** I would've wrote this chapter yesterday, but I was busy, so I wrote it today. I don't know where I got the idea of making the prison a male and female prison, I honestly just thought of it, but tell me what you think. Also last chapter I got a message asking if Enzo and Cass had sex last chapter. No they did not this was their first time doing it. More couples will be revealed in the nex chapter. Review.


	8. Chapter 8

_There is a lot of emotion in this chapter. Enjoy_

Today was Father's Day was a special day for the inmates. It was one of the few days a year that the inmates would be able to get visiting hours the rest being Mother's Day, and Christmas, also a few scattered random days. Most parents and families came to the visiting days to let the inmate from that family know they're not alone and that they support them. Some however didn't show up at all leaving their son or daughter in prison alone and feeling like complete and utter shit.

Every inmate was sitting at a table some together some alone waiting for their families. Nikki and John who recently got together were sitting at a table just talking and waiting, and Paige and Alberto were sitting at another table they also recently got together. Enzo and Cass were sitting by the door next to each other with Cass's arm wrapped around Enzo's waist and Enzo's head on Cass's broad shoulders. They were both glad that they could see their families today and they were going to be telling their families that they are together. Both Enzo and Cass's families know they're gay, so they most likely won't be mad or upset with them when they tell them the news.

All the inmates heard the doors open, and the families started to come in and sit down. Cass's parents walked in and went over to their son's table. Cass got up and went up to his Mom and Dad and hugged them. He told his father happy Father's Day and they went over and sat down at the table. Enzo was still standing though waiting for his parents to walk through the doors. Nearly an hour passed and Enzo gave up hope _I can't believe they didn't show up and come to visit. This fucking sucks._ Enzo thought to himself. He wanted to breakdown right there, but he knew he had to stay strong for Cass.

Enzo went back over to the table where Cass and his parent's were sitting at and sat down next to Cass. When Enzo sat down Cass's parents looked at him and his mom asked, "Colin who is this?" "Mom, Dad this is my cellmate Enzo Amore, but he's not just my cellmate he's my boyfriend." It was quiet between the four of them for a second until Cass's father spoke up "Well son, as long as you're happy you're mother and I are proud you found someone." His mother and father both shook Enzo's hand and finished introductions.

Despite getting a good reaction from Cass's parents about their relationship all Enzo wanted to do was get out of there and somewhere away from the parents. Seeing that his parents didn't show up that day made him feel like he wasn't loved, and that his parents were ashamed and disappointed in him. Just the thought of that made the tears that Enzo thought he got rid of start to come back he had to get out of there before the tears started to fall. Enzo got up from the table and told Cass and his parent that he forgot something in their cell. Cass said okay, but he knew something was wrong with Enzo by the way he said it and how his voice sounded almost broken.

As soon as Enzo was out of sight from the visiting area he ran back to his and Cass's cell, closed the door, and grabbed the pillow from off his own bed and went over to the corner on the left side of the cell behind Cass's bed. He sat with his knees elevated using them to support the pillow, he put his face into the pillow and all the emotions he had balled up inside of him came out. He sobbed into the pillow which muffled the noise, he was in so much emotional pain right now. His parents not showing made him feel like he was nothing and no one loved him, that he was nothing to anybody. The more he thought about it the more tears fell and harder he cried. He was happy for Cass despite his own current state that his parents came and he got to see two people he hasn't in months, but he started to think how he'll never have what Cass has. He cried gravely at the thought.

Hours later back in the visiting area Enzo still hasn't come back yet, and now Cass definitely knew something was wrong. He wanted to run out and go see him, but he couldn't run out on his parents. Fortunately for him his mother was getting tired and wanted to start heading back home. At least now he didn't have to make up an excuse. They all got up and Cass hugged both of his parents and watched them leave.

He walked out of the visiting area and went to go look for Enzo. He looked everywhere until he finally found Enzo in their cell in the corner sobbing. He quietly opened the cell door and stepped in closing the door behind him. He walked over to Enzo who had his face in the pillow.

"Zo?" Cass said softly. Enzo looked up and Cass saw the most heartbreaking thing he's ever seen in his life. Enzo's cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes were red from where he had been crying. Enzo had the most broken look in his blue eyes, tears were still falling out of them as well. Cass went over to Enzo and kneeled next to him, grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside, and pulled Enzo into his arms.

As soon as Enzo was in his arms Enzo's arms went around his neck, and Enzo's sobs were muffled by Cass's shoulder. Cass rubbed his hand comfortingly on Enzo's back as he cried holding him close. Enzo pulled back and looked at Cass with sad eyes. Cass took his thumbs and wiped the tears away. Cass got up and picked Enzo up and sat on Cass's bed next to him.

"What's wrong Zo?" Cass asked. Enzo put his head down and said, "My parents didn't show up, and seeing everyone with their parents and families made me feel like shit and that I was worthless. I feel like I'm not loved, that I'm nothing but a disappointment to my family and anyone who personally knows me." "That not true Enzo you are loved, you just don't realize it. Every inmate in this prison both the girls and the guys are family biological or not we're a family. If you don't have a family then we'll be your family." Cass said.

Enzo looked at Cass and said, "Really?" Cass looked at him and smiled softly "Yes babe, and I meant what I said about you being loved. You're loved by everyone here not like relationship love but family love." he said. "Oh and another thing I forgot to mention." he added. "What is it Cass?" Enzo asked.

"I love you Enzo." Cass said. Enzo smiled happily at Cass "I love you too Cass." Cass leaned over towards Enzo and planted his lips on Enzo's. They both knew that they loved each other, and that made them grow even closer in their relationship. Cass pulled back from the kiss and said, "Oh another thing my parents really like you even though you didn't stay the whole time. I told them about you and they said you sound like a good guy for me." Enzo smiled again and started kissing Cass again.

Enzo got up and pulled the blanket well it's more of a sheet then a blanket from off of the other bed and hung it up in front of the cell. The inmates still had 3 more hours of visiting time, and the guards were not at the prison at the time, so Enzo knew exactly what he wanted to do. Cass looked at Enzo with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression on his face "What are you doin Zo." he asked. He never got an answer from out of Enzo's mouth, but his question was answered when Enzo pushed him back on the bed, straddled his hips and started kissing Cass once again.

They spent the next three hours making love two times. What started out as a crappy day turned into something good for Enzo and Cass. Their feelings were revealed, and they couldn't be more happier with where they were at right now. When the three hours were up they put their clothes back on, took the sheet off the cell door, and went back to their friends. Holding hands with their fingers entwined the whole walk back.

When they got back and sat down the whole crew seen the smiles on their faces. "You guys seem happy." Paige said. "We are." Enzo and Cass both said at the same time.

 **A/N:** I will be posting three chapters for my other story today two of them depend on what happens at tonight. I really want Enzo and Cass win the titles tonight. Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I apologize to the people who read and follow this story think this is an update for a new chapter. I have thought about this thoroughly and I have decided to put this story on a hiatus indefinitely. There are two reasons I have severe writers block right now, and I am going to start writing two new stories. I don't know when I am going to update this story again, just know I'm not going to be the author that has their stories on hiatus for over a few months.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was Fourth of July, and since all the inmates had good behavior in the last few weeks, Warden McMahon is rewarding the inmates by letting them see the local fireworks which can be seen from inside the prison yard. It was the first time that most of the inmates hadn't celebrated Fourth of July without their friends or family. Enzo didn't care though because Cass reassured him that he does a family, and friends in the inmates, which was true.

At the end of the day, after everyone was done working for the day they did their usual routines, but instead of going to their cell they were taken to the prison yard. The guys and the girls all sat in one giant group, well everyone except Ryback, Aiden, and Simon they stayed inside. Everyone was sitting with their lovers. Styles was sitting in between Gallows and Anderson, Nikki was sitting with John, Paige was with Alberto, Roman was with Dean holding onto him possessively which caused the rest of the crew to laugh, Woods, Kofi, and Big E were together Naomi and Jimmy, and Cass and Enzo were sitting together. Cass had his arm wrapped around Enzo's waist, and holding him close.

Ever since Enzo and Cass told each other that they loved one another, they have grown closer, and their connection had grown deeper. They were pretty much inseparable now and everyone saw it. While they were waiting for the fireworks to start which was still like an hour and a half away, Enzo looked up at Cass and Cass looked at Enzo and smiled at eachother lovingly. Enzo put his mouth up to Enzo's ear and whispered very quietly "Wait til I get up, and then meet me at the dark corner of the wall." he licked Enzo's earlobe which made him shiver but he nodded.

Cass then got up and left, then Enzo got up minutes later, and went to where Cass told him to. No one saw either of them because everyone else was preoccupied with their own thing. When Enzo got there he didn't see Cass at first, but he felt two strong arms wrap around him and kisses on the back of his neck. Enzo tensed at first but then relaxed because he knew it was Cass.

Enzo turned around in Cass arms, and they struggled to find each other's mouths, but they finally managed to do so, since it was so dark. During their make out session Enzo felt Cass lift him up without breaking the kiss, Enzo wrapped his arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. He backed him up against the wall, and Cass moved his lips to Enzo's neck. Enzo had to put his face into Cass's neck to block out the sound of his moaning.

Cass took his mouth off Enzo and smirked then moved his lips back to his ear "We'll finish this later." he whispered then he put Enzo down. Before he could walk away Enzo pulled him back "No you already got me hard, we're finishing this now." he said. Cass was suprised at Enzo's behavior, but complied anyway.

Cass got down on his knees, and pulled down Enzo's bottoms since he was only where that and a black tank top. Cass looked up at him "Take your shirt off and put it in your mouth, so it'll muffle your moans." Enzo nodded and did what he was told. Cass looked back down and put his hand around Enzo's cock, and slid his hand up and down the shaft a few times then Cass put it in his mouth. Enzo immediately moaned, and he felt his cock hit the back of Cass throat. Enzo put his hand in Cass hair and started fucking his mouth.

At some point Cass had managed to pull his dick out and start fisting it. He himself started to moan, and Enzo felt the vibration from the moans on his cock. They both came at the same time soon after, and once they were done Enzo helped Cass up. He took his shirt out of his mouth and put it back on, and situated themselves. They headed back.

Everyone was suprisingly still doing what they were when they left, so they didn't notice they were gone. Cass sat down and pulled Enzo into his lap. They heard explosions and everyone looked up, including Roman who usually has his lips on Dean most of the time. The fireworks started, and they lasted quite awhile.

When it was all over everyone went back to their cells. Enzo and Cass got in their Cell took off their shirts and crawled into Cass's bed. Enzo layed in his usual position facing Cass. and Cass had his arms wrapped around Enzo and pulled him in close

"I love you Zo."

"Love you too Cass."

 **A/N:** Review


	11. Chapter 11

All of the inmates were called to the prison yard because Warden McMahon wanted to speak to them, but no one knew what it was. They were all escorted to the yard by the guards and were ordered to fall in line, which was a thing that they rarely did. All of a sudden Warden McMahon and the other guards appeared in front of them.

"Morning inmates, this won't take long I just called you out here to say that I've spoken to the judges that have sentenced It has been decided that for some your sentences have been reduces that you all will be getting out in 5 years. That means all of you are going to be released at once. Oh and you will be getting a reward for good behavior today you are only working 2 hours and you will be seeing a film tonight. You're dismissed, get to work." with that Warden McMahon and the guards left.

 _2 hours later_

The inmates working hours were over for the day, now everyone was just showering because they worked outside all day, so they're all sweaty and dirty. When everyone was clean, Enzo, Cass and the rest of the group gathered in the room where they watched their reward movies. All the couples sat with each other, especially Roman who was being humorously possessive of Dean as usual. Everyone began to talk about the news that was announced by the Warden earlier.

Everyone was happy about the decision, especially the ones who had a longer sentence. For Jimmy, Jey, Enzo and Cass who already have a 5 year sentence it didn't really make a difference, but it was still somewhat good news to them. Enzo then got up out of Cass's arms "Where are you going Zo?" Cass asked. "Gotta piss." Enzo said then walked away.

Enzo went to the bathroom and as he was making his way back to where Cass and everyone else was he was aggressively pushed to the ground by someone. They kept roughly kicking him in the midsection. He tried to get up, but he kept being kicked back down by the attackers. Enzo eventually blacked out from the pain.

Back with the others Naomi had left to go to her cell for a moment, but then she came running back into the room "Guys! Come quick, it's Enzo he's hurt." She said and as soon as Cass heard Enzo and hurt he bolted out the room. When the others caught up to Cass he was already at the side of a now conscious Enzo. "Enzo what happened?" asked Becky. Enzo groaned in pain as he sat up "I was coming back from the bathroom when I was jumped, I saw who it was before I blacked out. It was Ryback, Simon, and Aiden." Enzo said.

Cass, and Dean helped Enzo off the ground. Enzo clutched his abdomen and hissed in pain "I think I have bruised ribs." Enzo said. "C'mon I'll take you to the infirmary." said Cass. They made their way to the infirmary, and the whole time Cass was seeing red. Ryback, Gotch, and English weren't going to get away with this, no one lays a finger on Enzo. They got to the infirmary where he was checked out by a nurse who also worked as a guard in the past.

Enzo did have bruised ribs, so the nurse wrapped his ribs. Cass helped Enzo back to their cell, where he sat Enzo down on the bed. Enzo could tell something was on Cass's mind, and he could tell it was about what happened to him. "Cass I know you're livid, but don't do anything stupid that'll get you in trouble."

Cass listened to every word Enzo said and sighed "Okay Enzo, I won't I'm still pissed though." Cass said. "I know you are big man." Enzo then laid down slowly with help from Cass "Come lay down with me." Enzo added. Cass went over and closed the curtain that was there so prisoners had privacy. Then he got in bed, and they adjusted so that Enzo's head was on his chest and his arm was sprawled across Cass's midsection. Cass kissed his forehead, both men just laid there but didn't fall asleep, and they stayed like that until they went to go see the film.

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 11. Couple things I want to announce in this author's note. First of all, there will be no updates tomorrow, Sunday's, Monday's, and Thursday's and that starts at the regular football season and my dad and my brother use my laptop for fantasy football. Secondly, I update when I can and am able to. I don't have a lot of free time to write because of my job, and I definitely won't have a lot of spare time to write after 29th the due to the fact that I start school again. Balancing my job and school is going to be difficult. The next thing is, I'm going to write two one shots that are based on two songs by Nickelback that I am absolutely in love with, but they probably aren't going to be Enzo/Cass pairing. Lastly, depending on the results of Summerslam it how I will decide if there is going to be a Summerslam chapter for This is Where We Belong. If I like what happens then there will be one, if I don't there will be no new chapter, Honestly I'm considering ending the story. Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Three months after the assault on Enzo by Ryback, Simon, and Aiden. Warden McMahon found out and the three of them were moved to a different prison and all of their sentences got extended. Everyone was happy especially Enzo and Cass, they had gotten rid of their Gotch and English problem and Enzo was fully recovered. The inmates who could control themselves and have been good and in line have actually gotten along with the Warden. No one is acting like criminals at all which is a good thing.

It's Thanksgiving day and the inmates have earned another reward for their good behavior, they are going to be having a Thanksgiving meal in the prison, and then free time to do whatever they want. They all ate and finished everything, they did what they had to do work wise which was just cleaning up, after McMahon inspected everything everyone was free to go for the night. All of the inmates went outside, and sat in their group. Each sitting with their significant others, in fact if you take one look at them without knowing they're inmates you'd probably think they're regular people.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Seth asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, unable to think of anything.

"It's Thanksgiving, why don't we go around and say what we're thankful for." Roman suggested.

Everyone looked at him in astonishment, not expecting him to say something like that. They decided not to say anything or question the large samoan.

"Okay we'll do that...so who wants to go first?" asked Seth.

"I'm thankful for recovering from the assault, I'm thankful for all of you who actually treat me more like a family member than my own family does, and I'm thankful for Big Cass...the best thing to ever happen to me." Enzo said.

"I'm thankful for you too Zo. I'm also thankful that I'm getting released from prison sooner. That is all I can think of I'm not good with this stuff."

Everyone said what they're thankful for, and after that just talked until it was time to go back inside and go to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I know this is extremely short but writer's block has hit me HARD for this story and I struggled to continue writing. Big update for this story, next chapter is going to be the epilogue and the very last chapter of this story. Also, if you haven't go to my Ao3 profile m_tayl5800 I've began the process of publishing my stories on that site. Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

_5 years later_

Today was the day, the rest of the inmates are going to be released from prison. They released half the prisoners on New Year's eve now it was their turn. For Enzo it's bitter sweet. Sure he was happy that he is getting out but he's alone. Him and Cass are no longer a couple, they haven't been for a couple of years. As Enzo was packing he caught a glimpse at Cass's bed.

He could feel the tears in his eyes burning as the realizations set in. Not only was he alone in the prison but now out of prison as well. He regrets everything because of him Cass was gone. He got mad at him after the prisoners had another visiting day three years ago during Christmas.

 _Enzo stormed back to his cell three years of seeing happy families made him pissed off with each one and caused him to get depression, but now he's finally had enough. Yeah, he was happy for Cass and all but he reached his breaking point, when he heard the cell door open and close he knew who it was but refused to look up._

" _Enzo what the hell was that?" he questioned with his arms folded across his chest. When enzo didn't answer Cass got angry so he jerked him up and forced him to look at him._

" _I'm going to ask you this again and you better give me an answer. Why did you run off?"_

 _Enzo pushed him back and said "You wanna know why I did it, I'll tell you I'm sick and tired of seeing everyone so happy with their families especially with yours. Everytime I see red knowing that I can't have what you or anyone else has."_

" _Oh my fucking god Enzo we've been through this? WE'RE your family. Why can't you fucking understand that?"_

" _You just don't get it do you?"_

" _Get what, what is wrong with you that caused you to storm out of the visiting room making yourself look like a fucking fool in front of everybody, and making me look like one in front of my parents?_

 _Enzo got annoyed and let out an angry growl, "FINE! YOU WANNA KNOW THE FUCKING TRUTH! I GOT A LETTER WITH PICTURES IN IT OF MY NIECE, AND I CAN'T SEE HER BECAUSE I'M IN THIS FUCKING SHIT HOLE AND WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE BECAUSE MY PARENTS FORBID IT!"_

 _Cass just stood there with his fist clenched knuckles turning white. He would go and comfort him but he was seething. He had put up with his shit and whining for too long know he snapped,_

" _SERIOUSLY ENZO, LOOK I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY UPSET OVER HER BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU DID. IT WAS SO FUCKING EMBARRASSING!"_

" _FUCK YOU COLIN CASSIDY, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE'RE TOGETHER! Y'KNOW WHAT I'M DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT, I'M DONE WITH YOU!"_

" _GOOD I'M SICK OF DEFENDING YOUR PATHETIC ASS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY BEING ALONE DON'T COME BITCHING TO ME ABOUT IT YOU JERSEY SHORE PIECE OF SHIT!"_

Enzo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard tapping on the bars of his cell. He looked over and saw Dean standing in the open cell doorway.

"Enzo you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming" Enzo said as he got up

They preceded to go to the exit of the prison. After everything was signed and returned everyone was outside he didn't know what the future held for him, he'd just have to see what happens.

A/N: Sorry this chapter and that fight sucks, but this story is done. I may write a sequel I, or I may not the lack of reviews is not motivating :(


End file.
